


My AU Dean Winchester character challenges

by Raven_20



Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_20/pseuds/Raven_20
Summary: This is just me messing with writing challenges becouse I want to improve my English skills. Those are some datails about Dean from my AU. Maybe I will write a whole fanfic one day... maybe. I would love someone to correct me in comments if I made any grammar mistakes :).
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Me messing with my Destiel College/University AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018110
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	My AU Dean Winchester character challenges

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me messing with writing challenges becouse I want to improve my English skills. Those are some datails about Dean from my AU. Maybe I will write a whole fanfic one day... maybe. I would love someone to correct me in comments if I made any grammar mistakes :).  
> My first language is Polish ;)

What is in your character pockets?

First of all keys.  
Keys to his beautiful baby. He would never forget about those.  
However wallet is a thing that magically always slip out of his head.  
But it's not usually a problem since he has his documents in Impala and he don't go for a ride to grocery shop.  
He don't even have much in his wallet, there were times that he didn't have anything at all.  
Happily those times come to an end.

What is in his/her wallet? Is there a photo?

He has only two photos,  
One of his little brother sammy in front of new school. Dean took this photo at his brother first time in school. There was a second person right next to Sam on the photo once, but Dean didn't wanted to look at his face anymore. He tore this half apart.  
The second picture is a picture of his mom and Sammy, but way smaller. He was probably like 6 months at this photo. Their mother was holding little Sam in her arms and Dean don't quite remember, but he is pretty sure that she was singing to them.  
It's the last photo of Mary that Dean took before her death.

Look at his/her keys, does he/she has a key chain?

There is not much on Dean's keys. As a kid he was always been told that pretty things are for girls only, not for boys. So, if he was supposed to have something on his keys it had to be either practical or from family.  
The most practical thing he have on his keys is probably beer opener with AC/DC logo on it. Yeah, definitely, he use that thing very often.  
Well, he also have a pocketknife, but he don't use it that often. So... surprisingly that is much less practical than the beer opener.  
The only thing that is completely impractical, is ,,key chain,, from his brother. Well... he hardly can call that thing a key chain, but it is from Sammy. He can't just toss away that small green soldier wrapped around his keys by a blue dirty string. He received it from Sam maybe 5 years ago, and he still has that thing.


End file.
